


Maybe only the hunch that half the world //  Will ever be present in any room // With just a single pair of eyes to see it

by JoCarthage



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 2x6 response fic, F/M, M/M, Multi, positive response fic, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoCarthage/pseuds/JoCarthage
Summary: Spoilers for 2x6.Alex: Do you have a minute?Kyle: sure, bro, what's up?Alex: do you have medical supplies at your house?Kyle: wtf, alexThe only thing more science fictional about this piece than the aliens is that Alex's voice-to-text actually works.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 64
Kudos: 155





	Maybe only the hunch that half the world //  Will ever be present in any room // With just a single pair of eyes to see it

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Bill Holm's "Wedding Poem for Schele and Phil" which my Mom-in-Law read at my wedding and which is a central metaphor in my nearly 10 years of marriage. https://gladdestthing.com/poems/wedding-poem-for-schele-and-phil
> 
> Ok, so, I have A Lot Of Feelings about 2x6, but tl;dr I enjoyed it. So if you didn't, you probably won't enjoy this fic, and **I'd ask, as one fan to another, for you to Nope Out here rather than leave an unhappy comment,** because I treasure my comments and would prefer not to have to read them through my fingers to avoid feeling yelled at. 
> 
> This is an extremely light take on the episode that came to me, in part bc an IRL friend accused me of only writing heavy topics. So, here's a light take on how Alex would talk with Kyle about the threesome

Today 9:07 AM

> **Alex** : Do you have a minute?  
>  **Kyle** : sure, man, what's up?  
>  **Alex** : do you have medical supplies at your house?  
>  **Kyle** : wtf, alex  
>  **Kyle** : What kind?  
>  **Alex** : something to flush a 2" puncture wound and maybe some antibiotics?  
>  **Kyle** : DID YOU GET STABBED?  
>  **Alex** : A little  
>  **Alex** : It's fine  
>  **Alex** : Maria and Michael patched me up  
>  **Kyle** : Maria ***and*** Michael? Wait, don't tell me. Where are you. I can come to you.  
>  **Alex** : I'm in my car, driving into town from Sanders'  
>  **Kyle** : ...did your car need a repair?  
>  **Alex** : No?
> 
> Today 9:09 AM
> 
>   
> **Kyle** : Why. Were. You. At. Sanders'  
>  **Kyle** : No, wait, I don't want to know. Meet me at my apartment. I'll make sure they 'patched you up' to my standards.  
>  **Alex** : Thanks, I appreciate it.  
>  **Kyle** : Are you texting and driving?  
>  **Alex** : Gross, no. It's voice-to-text. I'm driving by home to get changed, then I'll come to you.  
>  **Kyle** : Ok.  
>  **Alex** : Are you texting in your pajamas?  
>  **Kyle** : obvs, it's my day off. what do you think I am, an animal?  
>  **Kyle** : So, you've got like an hour until you're here, right?  
>  **Alex** : Yeah.  
>  **Kyle** : Ok, so, then, first my big cool news -- I went to a gay bar last night  
>  **Kyle** : It was pretty cool.  
>  **Kyle** : but I can't get the sparkles off my face  
>  **Alex** : A little bit of acetone will loosen the glue; or just rip out the hair. Also, your news is so much more dramatic than mine  
>  **Kyle** : My news is *great*. I got to dance and get blown off by a lesbian and Isobel Evans was there and it was drunken and lovely  
>  **Alex** : You still hung over?  
>  **Kyle** : Absolutely. the phone brightness is all the way down.  
>  **Alex** : Poor kyle, experiencing consequences for his own behavior
> 
> Today 9:14 AM
> 
>   
> **Alex** : Do you really not want to know why I was at Sanders'?  
>  **Kyle** : do you want to tell me?  
>  **Alex** : You know how, when you meet people who've known you for a long time, it's like they store part of your personality in their brain, and when you see them again and really get to talk to them, it's like you get to reload that part of your personality from the last save point?  
>  **Kyle** : is that a videogame metaphor for being friends?  
>  **Kyle** : But yeah, I do. When I talk to my Mom, it helps remind me of my best self.  
>  **Alex** : lucky you.  
>  **Alex** : Yeah, I think you get it.  
>  **Alex** : So, Maria and I went on this road trip and it got shadier and shadier and then this guy tried to kill us and we fought back and Maria ended up saving me and Michael  
>  **Kyle** : Michael was on the roadtrip with you?  
>  **Alex** : No, he showed up to help us with the flat tire  
>  **Alex** : Then the guy hit him with an ax and then Maria saved us  
>  **Alex** : But he stabbed me first, with, what's that thing people tool leather with?  
>  **Kyle** : an awl. What your life, jesus Alex  
>  **Alex** : Yeah, he stabbed me with an awl. But Michael gave us a ride back to the Airstream and we were all really freaked out  
>  **Kyle** : Yeah, fair  
>  **Alex** : Maybe I shouldn't tell you  
>  **Kyle** : You don't have to if you don't want to  
>  **Alex** : The thing is, I want to. I feel like sex secrets are just a mistake I keep on making, so, I want to try not making it  
>  **Kyle** : did you have sex with Guerin again?  
>  **Kyle** : Where was Maria?
> 
> Today 9:20 AM
> 
>   
> **Alex** : There. It was all three of us.  
>  **Kyle** : how do you feel about it
> 
> Today 9:25 AM
> 
>   
> **Alex** : Safe. Like, Maria was the first person who I told I was gay. And with Michael, it's been so fraught lately, so hard to keep an even keel. But with both of them, like, I knew she loved me and she was happy I was there and I know he loves me and was happy I was there, and they were happy each other was there, and it was just -- it felt really, really safe.  
>  **Alex** : That's probably a fucked-up way to describe sex  
>  **Kyle** : If safe was what you needed and safe was what they gave you when you needed it, then I don't see the problem  
>  **Alex** : There was this moment. Where, Maria was sitting next to me, and she was like, rubbing my neck, and it was so comforting and nice, felt like every time I got to crash at her place when things sucked at home. And Michael was kneeling between my legs  
>  **Kyle** : I'm gonna stop you there if this is going to get NC-17  
>  **Alex** : No, this was before, when they were patching me up. And he was patching me up, and it was like, these two versions of myself crashing into each other, inside of me. The part that used to crash on Maria's floor and the part that's always crashing into Guerin. And those parts -- they've never seen the daylight together. All those secrets, they happen at night. And I was feeling guilty, so fucking guilty, that I was, like, lusting for Michael, remembering all the stuff we've done in the Airstream, while his *girlfriend*, my *best friend* is being so kind and sitting next to me and just, loving me. Like I deserve it.
> 
> Today 9:30 AM
> 
> **Kyle** : You do deserve it
> 
> Today 9:37 AM
> 
>   
> **Alex** : ok, sounds fake. Just got home. So Michael was kneeling there and I had to look away, look anywhere but him, because it was just so intense with us two. Every damn time.  
>  **Alex** : Then he said he could have lost us, *both* of us. And it was -- it was really nice, to have him acknowledge what he feels about me in front of someone else and also know that he cares that much for Maria.  
>  **Alex** : Then she stood up and kissed him and she wasn't touching me anymore and it was really cold for a second there and I was -- like 100% third-wheeling again. And it, it hurt less than it had, because I know he cares for her, and it's not just him using her to feel better, or avoiding his problems, but that he genuinely cares for her.  
>  **Alex** : So I said I should go and Maria, she turned to me, like she'd been thinking about something, and she said she didn't want me to go.   
> **Kyle** : And what did you say?  
>  **Alex** : I said I didn't want to go either. That I really didn't want to go. And she leaned towards me and all I could think of was the way I feel safe with her and the comfort of her and we kissed and then she tried to tug Michael in and he asked what we were doing  
>  **Kyle** : Guerin paused a threesome, mid-make-out, to make sure everyone was onboard?  
>  **Kyle** : If I could find the "that's what I call growth' gif fast enough I'd be using it right now, I want you to know that  
>  **Alex** : I believe you  
>  **Alex** : And then, Maria said it was ok, and he was between us, and it -- for a minute there -- well, a lot longer than a minute really --  
>  **Kyle** : Oh My God, I will talk with you about your emotions as your friend but I Do Not Want Details On Guerin's Dick or Maria's Anything  
>  **Alex** : Fair
> 
> Today 9:47 AM
> 
> **Alex** : Then Maria kissed him and I was trying to figure out the rhythms -- like, do we trade off? -- the logistics are complicated  
>  **Kyle** : Well, you would officially know better than me now  
>  **Alex** : Then he kissed me and it was -- it was like those two big crashing dissonances in me, those two conflicting *things* -- Maria vs Michael, loving Michael and not wanting him to cheat on Maria, loving Maria and wanting Michael to have something good and wanting Michael, feeling safe and secure with Maria and feeling safe and insecure with Michael, they just -- washed away. Those two different parts of me, they faded back, and it was just -- it was safe. The three of us.   
> **Alex** : It felt safe.
> 
> Today 9:51 AM
> 
> **Kyle** : Then it's good.  
>  **Alex** : I just -- I don't think it's going to happen again  
>  **Kyle** : yeah?  
>  **Alex** : Yeah, Michael and I, we talked after. He brought me coffee. It was -- sweet. Domestic. And it was -- it was something I've wanted, with him, for so long. Like, I used to dream about it. But the thing is -- I don't know how those kind of relationships work. I don't know anyone who's made them work.
> 
> Today 9:55 AM
> 
> **Kyle** : I have friends from med school who've been in a triad for like 10 years at this point. It works for them. There's v-shaped, primary/secondary, people who are bi-romantic or panromantic and monosexual, lots of options
> 
> Today 9:59 AM
> 
>   
> **Kyle** : including it being a one-off thing if that's how you all feel
> 
> Today 10:04 AM
> 
>   
> **Alex** : I feel ... like I need space. I got invited to an, event at the Pony this afternoon, by someone Michael and I met while doing research about his family  
>  **Kyle** : Isn't it open mic night at the Pony?  
>  **Alex** : Yes  
>  **Kyle** : Are you going to an open mic night?  
>  **Alex** : Yes, if my doctor says I'm good to go (:  
>  **Kyle** : are you going to sing?  
>  **Alex** : Not this time. But -- I liked how it felt. Being lighter. Knowing the people I love are happy. Like maybe everything doesn't have to be so fraught, with them or with someone else.  
>  **Alex** : So I'm going to get checked out by you, get lunch, go see this guy perform whatever his thing is, and think about it some more
> 
> Today 10:09 AM
> 
> **Kyle** : Sounds like a plan. Got an eta?
> 
> Today 10:11 AM
> 
>   
> **Alex** : Just pulled up  
>  **Kyle** : See you soon. And Alex?  
>  **Alex** : Yeah?  
>  **Kyle** : I can't imagine having this conversation with you six months ago. Being able to talk about your feelings, shit you went through, shit you're feeling now, being able to have visibility into all of that stuff? Being able to really articulate it and see how it affects you and the people around you? That's fucking huge, man. I know not everyone sees you putting all this work in on yourself, but I see you  
>  **Alex** : thanks. See you in person in a second.  
>  **Kyle** : k.


End file.
